gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam
RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam is a mobile suit in the series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. It is the combination of the FXA-05D G-Defenser and the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. It was piloted by Emma Sheen. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Super Gundam is a vast improvement over the base model Gundam Mk-II. With the addition of the FXA-05D G-Defenser, the Mk-II's armament is able to match up with some of the Titans' more advanced mobile suits/armors. In order to increase the firepower and mobility of the Gundam Mk-II, Anaheim Electronics develops the G-Defenser support craft, which can dock with the mobile suit to form what's known as the Super Gundam. In this mode, the G-Defenser's armament pods become movable shields to protect the mobile suit itself, and the Gundam can make use of the G-Defenser's powerful long rifle and missile pods. In addition to the G-Defenser's armaments the Super Gundam has access to all of the Gundam Mk-II's weapons and equipment. The docking procedure is not a permanent procedure. When on standby, undergoing maintenance, or otherwise not being actively used, the Super Gundam is broken down into its two component units which are operated independently until a need to dock arises. Armaments ;*A*E-Br*G-Sc-L Beam Saber :For close range combat the Super Gundam uses the two A*E-Br*G-Sc-L model beam sabers stored on the backpack recharge racks of its Gundam Mk-II base. ;*14-tube Missile Pod :The super Gundam has 2 missile pods. Each missile pod contains fourteen missiles. ;*Vulcan Gun :The Super Gundam has 4 Vulcan guns mounted on the missile pods of the G-Defenser units. The Vulcan guns are in essence small caliber (for a mobile suit) machine guns. The damage that they can do to a mobile suit, especially a gundarium armored machine, is negligible but should not be ignored in case the guns are used to target sensitive areas with less armor plating such as sensors. Ideally the Vulcan guns serve as a defense system to track and shoot down small lightly armored targets such as missiles or small attack vehicles. ;*Long Beam Rifle :This long beam rifle is the unit's main weapon. With this very powerful rifle, the Super Gundam could destroy heavily armored targets from long range. ;*VCU-505EX-V*B/Ver.021 60mm 2-barrel Vulcan Pod :In addition to the 4 vulcan guns on the missile pods, the Super Gundam can be outfitted with a 60 mm 2-barrel vulcan pod on its head, capable of carrying a total of 1400 rounds. As with the beam sabers, both groups used different versions of the gun, with the Titans using the model type VCU-505EX-Gry/Ver.009 and the AEUG using VCU-505EX-V*B/Ver.012. ;*Shield :As with most other mobile suits, the Mk-II carries a single physical shield for defense on its left arm. While the Titans use a shield of type RX*M-Sh-*VT/S-00018, the AEUG's Gundam shield is of type RX*M-Sh-VT/S-001. ;*Beam Rifle :Since beam rifles were now a common equipment of most mobile suits, the Mk-II was also equipped with one as its main armament. Again different types of the rifle were used by the Titans and the AEUG, with the former using the model BOWA*XBR-M-86-C2, while the later outfitted the suit with a A*E-Br*XBR-87-C beam rifle. Each rifle had its power rated at 2.6 MW and was powered by a replaceable e-pac, with two spare e-pacs stored in the shield of the suit. ;*Hyper Bazooka :For heavy firepower, the Mk-II could carry a large hyper bazooka, which was clip-fed and capable of carrying seven rounds per clip plus 1 round in its chamber. Additional clips could be stored on the rear skirt armor storage rack. As with nearly all the other weapons, different types of the bazooka were used by the two groups, with the Titans using an H-Baz-85-Gry/Ver.045 bazooka, while the AEUG used a model of type H-Baz-87-A*E/Ver.004. History In UC 0087, the war between the Titans and the AEUG had started heating up. As it did, the AEUG learned something about their newly stolen Gundam Mk-II: Despite being advanced for its type, it was clearly inferior to the Mobile Suits being fielded by the Titans. A number of stopgaps were created in an attempt to increase the Mk-II's fighting potential until the development of the G-Defenser. The combined unit, Super Gundam, gave it a 20% increase in attack power, maneuverability and armor, making it on par with many of the suits used by the Titans. The Super Gundam would be used by Emma Sheen after Kamille Bidan obtained the Zeta Gundam. The Super Gundam would play a critical role in the final stages of the Gryps Conflict. However, the G-Defenser would be destroyed at the very end of the Gryps Conflict, thus rendering the Super Gundam unusable in the First Neo Zeon War. Picture Gallery FXA-05+RX 178(SUPER GUNDAM) back.jpg|mobile suit gundam from tv animation & movie RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam.jpg|RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam - Exploded View Mg-rx-178-fxa-05.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam box art 122851.jpg|Super Gundam Gundam War Card 150px-FXA-05D_Super_Gundam.jpg|SD RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars super gundam.jpg SUPER GUNDAM.jpeg References 14d876886df4f3.jpg External Links *RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam on GundamOfficial *RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam on MAHQ.net